This invention relates to a case designed for storing and securing valuables. Generally speaking, the case is intended for use in residences or small business where it would be unduly expensive or impractical to purchase a safe of available design.
In addition to the fact that safes of common design are generally considered expensive, such safes are quite heavy, and not readily transportable by individuals who might wish to secure valuables in a home or similar location. This is particularly true where it is preferred that the valuables be stored on an upper level in a residence.
Where cases in the form of cabinets, chests, etc., are reasonably transportable, the cases usually suffer from deficiencies from the standpoint of security. Filing cabinets, dressers, and chests and the like are commonly provided with locks; however, such locks can typically be easily bypassed. For example, it is not uncommon for one to break into such structures with a crowbar or other tool, and since this could normally be accomplished with minimum delay, the security of such structures is not of great significance. Such structures may serve, for example, to prevent access by children, but would not be suitable to prevent theft. In the latter connection, where the structures are portable enough to be easily handled by individuals, the entire structure could also be readily transported by thieves.